


Pretty Eyes

by OutlawLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, i was listening to "She Keeps Me Warm" and this forced its way out, like... you have to squint AND use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: "I named both of her eyes forever and please don't go"-Mary LambertKiyoko wears contacts to a practice, and Hitoka falls just a little more in love.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Pretty Eyes

Kiyoko sighs as she finally reaches the school, half-way through morning practice. Nothing has gone her way this morning. In her sleep, she had made a violent turn and hit her arm very hard against the bedside table, knocking her glasses to the floor. She hadn't woken up, but when she did that morning, her wrist was red. The sudden throb of pain coming from the injury reminds her that it still is very much red. She rubs at the skin as she hurries to the changing room.

Once she was awake, she had swung her legs off the bed, promptly crushing her glasses underfoot. She cried out in pain, but both her parents were already out of the house, hurrying off to their respective jobs. Kiyoko had carefully felt the bottoms of her feet from her perch on the bed, relieved to find no open wounds. She then glared at the blurry mess, and, once she brought her face close enough, found that the glasses hadn't shattered. Instead, the frame was broken, and there were fractures in the lens that made it hard to see. She resigned herself to wearing contacts, even though she hated the idea of putting something on her eyeballs. Finding the contacts was a completely different story, one that took entirely too long, since she hadn't even looked at the contacts since she was forced to buy them.

Kiyoko quickly changes her clothes and practically runs to the gym, where practice is in full swing. "Kiyoko-senpai!" Tanaka and Noya yell the moment they notice her in the doorway. She simply nods to her juniors, watching passively as Tanaka gets hit in the head by the ball that he was supposed to spike. She would have laughed last year, but she's seen the same scene so many times that all she feels is fond exasperation. Kageyama immediately begins scolding his senior, which is actually amusing. Her attention is soon stolen, however, by her fellow manager and girlfriend, who is currently staring at her with stars in her eyes.

"Hitoka-chan?" That seems to snap her out of her stupor, and suddenly she shouts, "Senpai, you're not wearing glasses!" With this exclamation, now everyone is staring at her, confirming that indeed, she is not wearing glasses. The third-years are especially surprised, since in all their years with her they have never seen her without them. Kiyoko feels her cheeks heating up from all the extra attention, and Hitoka definitely notices. After quickly asking Mr. Takeda and Coach Ukai if the two managers could leave practice early, she grabs Kiyoko's hand and pulls her into the hall outside the gym, the entire team's eyes following their movement.

"What are you doing, Hitoka-chan?" was what Kiyoko meant to say, but before any words could leave her mouth, the first-year was kissing her. Kiyoko kisses back for several minutes, getting lost in Hitoka's passion. The senior soon pulls away from the younger girl's eager lips, though, and stares at her questioningly. The cards are now reversed, and Hitoka is flushing, the redness even extending past her shirt collar and to her ears. Whenever Kiyoko gives the first-year her full attention, Hitoka blushes so prettily. It's like watching a red rose bloom.

After a few moments of silence, Hitoka finally is able to push out a jumble of words, completely unintelligible. (Hinata would probably understand. They speak the same gibberish language known only to the two of them.) Kiyoko simply smiles at her girlfriend, patiently waiting for the girl to gather her thoughts and speak.

"I... I think you look very beautiful today, without the glasses. Not that you don't look beautiful with your glasses, because you're absolutely stunning no matter what you are or are not wearing oh gosh that sounded so so wrong I didn't mean it like-"

This time it's Kiyoko that can't help but to crash her lips against Hitoka's. The younger girl gives a faint surprised squeak but kisses back eagerly. Kiyoko only pulls away when the lack of oxygen finally forces their lips apart. They gaze into each others eyes, and for once, Hitoka doesn't turn away. She stares deep into Kiyoko's deep blue, until it feels as though she's staring at her soul, and has deemed it something beautiful.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," the shorter girl whispers. "I like being able to see them without the glasses. I could stare for hours, if you'd let me." Her blush is coming back, but she maintains eye contact, as if she can't bear to look away. Now that she has seen those gorgeous orbs by themselves, Hitoka feels like she'd die if she ever lost sight of them again. "When we're alone, don't wear your glasses. I know you don't like contacts. Let me be your eyes."

They're so enraptured with each other that they almost don't notice when the warning bell rings. Daichi and Suga are the first people out the door, and Suga smirks at them knowingly.

"Hello, responsible managers who would never skip out on practice to snog each other," Suga sing-songs.

Both Kiyoko and Hitoka blush, and Kiyoko quickly retorts, "You say that as if you and Daichi, the role model captain and vice-captain, haven't skipped out on practice several times to 'do some extra studying.'" Hitoka lets out a scandalized gasp, and Daichi turns bright red with the embarrassment of having been found out. Suga simply smiles proudly.

Daichi pushes Suga towards the boys' changing room and declares loudly, "Well, we are responsible, and amazing role models, and as such, we're going to get changed so that we can get to class on time, isn't that right, Suga?" He gives a forced smile, eyes clearly saying _If you say literally anything besides "yes" I will cut you._ Hitoka suddenly looks ready to explode into a thousand apologies for keeping her seniors from getting to class on time, and Daichi, the absolute dad that he is, notices and cuts in before she can get started.

"You're fine, Yachi. Just make sure you get changed quickly so you're not late to class, alright?"

Hitoka eagerly nods, waving to the two seniors as they leave, and smiles brightly at Kiyoko as she grabs her wrist (the one that's not injured) and eagerly hauls her off toward the girls' changing room.

With the way Hitoka keeps looking back at her like she's the best thing in the world, Kiyoko feels like this morning may be her best yet.


End file.
